Heart of Many, Hearts of One
by Jokulhaup
Summary: It was said that they would never know if her mother had found the 'promised land' of lost technology, but when one day they woke up to a world where Fate had never existed, well… one girl might have guessed. Pairing: TN/FT/AT/YH/FT/V. Have faith, I've got a plan.
1. Part the First: Warning

_**Heart of Many, Hearts of One**_

_It was said that they would never know if her mother had found the 'promised land' of lost technology, but when one day they woke up to a world where Fate had never existed, well… one girl might have guessed._

_By __**Jokulhaup**_

_**Disclaimer**__: This author, Jokulhaup, claims ownership of none of the assorted media presented in his stories; they are the works of their respective creators. He is also not profiting in any way beyond mental satisfaction at expanding upon an interesting idea._

~ **Part the First:** Warning ~

_Twenty nine._

_One less than thirty. Twenty nine is a prime number. Twenty nine can serve as a personal reminder of when two nine year olds met, changing both their worlds completely._

_Twenty nine. A year older than twenty eight. _

_Tomorrow, I, Takamachi Nanoha, will be twenty nine._

_Tomorrow morning is a happy occasion, especially for me. Tomorrow morning marks the end of an era and the start of a new one._

_As of tomorrow morning, Fate T. Harlaown is getting married._

_As of tomorrow morning, my time alone will finally have reached the end._

**(Vv~o~vV)**

The sun shone brightly, birds chirped merrily, and the world seemed to brighten with every ticking second. For the friends and family of Takamachi Nanoha and Fate T. Harlaown, today was an event a long time coming. For years, the two partners had danced around one another, flirting with the truth of their relationship but never taking that final step. Now, on this beautiful mid-March day, the two were finally going to join one another in marriage in what would be a flawless ceremony except…

**(Vv~o~vV)**

Cerulean eyes squinted in the bright morning light, a hand reaching up to brush orange tresses away and to block the figure's eyes from the sunlight. Glancing about, she quickly found her target and strode over confidently. Reaching out, Teana Lanster grasped the arm of her errant partner.

"Subaru, you silly girl, where do you think you're going?"

Nakajima Subaru adopted a deer-in-headlights expression as she realized that her escape had not gone unnoticed.

"A- ah, Teana! I was just… getting a breath of fresh air! Yeah! It was getting a bit too stuffy inside the building, hahaha."

She attempted to placate her partner, rubbing the back of her head as she grinned widely. Teana crossed her arms and began to tap her foot, staring skeptically at her long-time partner-in-crime. Realizing that she was getting nowhere, Subaru sighed before slouching over.

"Sorry, I just… I don't like wearing dresses! I don't feel like I can run in them without tripping over myself, ya know?"

Rolling her eyes, the orange-haired woman pinched Subaru's ear and started to pull her back towards the chapel.

"Ouch! That hurts! Teana, let go! I'm sorry, I get it; I'll go inside! Please let go!"

Subaru's desperate pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears as she was dragged back into the building. Chrono Harlaown, adopted brother of the bride-to-be, stared in amusement at the scene, his wife snapping pictures for blackmail while his long time compatriot Yuuno Scrya sighed, acting as if he did not know the duo causing a ruckus in front of the chapel.

Palming his face, the glasses wearing archaeologist-slash-librarian sighed before muttering, "Of course it'd be too much to expect things to go nicely and calmly today."

Chuckling, Chrono patted Yuuno on the back consolingly.

"With a group as rowdy as ours? Fat chance of that happening, ferret-boy."

Knowing the truth of Chrono's words, the blond merely smiled softly as the Harlaown family plus one entered into the building. As their eyes adjusted to the change in brightness, they saw that they were the last people invited to the event. Intended as a private event, the group saw that Nanoha was standing at the altar, looking handsome in a white suit. After they took a seat, everyone fell quiet as music started to play throughout the large room.

Turning around, everyone fell silent as Erio and Caro came out with their arms locked and bright smiles on their faces. The two quickly walked up to the altar where Admiral Lindy waited as the acting overseer for the marriage. Subaru and Teana followed up behind the pair, Subaru fidgeting slightly in her gown but staying good due to fear of Teana's wrath. As the two separated, Vivio Takamachi and her partner Einhard Stratos followed after, separating at the end of the walk. Vivio nodded and smiled at her mother, who returned the gesture with a bright smile that seemed to light up the entire room.

Her smile only grew wider as she beheld the sight of her soon-to-be wife entering into the room. Fate looked resplendent in her wedding dress, which flowed like water and wrapped around her voluptuous form enticingly. In what seemed like no time, Fate was standing beside Nanoha at the altar as the two gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

Clearing her throat, Lindy began to speak, "Dearly beloved, we've gathered here today because these two have finally decided to make official what we've all known for over a dozen years now." Here, chuckles broke out among the crowd.

"Honestly, this ceremony is more of formality; these two have basically been married for over ten years." The chuckles grew louder, and a lovely blush erupted on Fate's face as she realized how obvious the duo had apparently been. The sight only caused Nanoha to smile slyly at the blonde, winking unsubtly and causing more laughter from the others. As they gazed into each other's eyes, the Admiral's words seemed to blur by until Lindy eventually reached the part that everyone had been awaiting.

"Nanoha, do you take Fate as your wife, to stay true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love and honor so long as you both shall live?"

Nanoha stared deeply into Fate's eyes, finding nothing but love and longing within them, and replied, "I do," as she slipped a ring onto her love's finger.

Lindy turned to Fate, "And Fate, do you take Nanoha as your wife, to stay true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love and honor so long as you both shall live?"

Eyes glimmering with unshed tears of joy, the blonde nodded and replied "I do," as she reciprocated the ring on her finger.

Smiling brightly, Lindy followed up, "Well then, by the power vested in me by the Time Space Administration Bureau, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

In one smooth motion, Nanoha closed the distance between the two, brushing back Fate's veil in a practiced motion and kissed her earnestly. Catcalls and whistling began to echo throughout the room as the kiss steadily escalated in intensity.

"Save it for the wedding night!" Yagami Hayate called out, drawing amusement from her childhood friends' enthusiasm.

Eventually, the two separated to catch their breaths, lips bruised and lipstick smudged. The entire chapel erupted with noise as everyone stood up and began cheering and crying for the union of two of the most perfectly matched people they knew.

Vivio subtly launched a burst of magic in the air, illuminating the room with bright opalescent lights. The sparkling image only served to enhance the wonder of the couple's union.

Nanoha and Fate stared into each other's eyes even as the rest of the procession began to proceed towards the reception, eager to get the party started. It was done; they were together officially, now and forever.

**(Vv~o~vV)**

It was now dusk, the party having gone on for several hours, when Nanoha noticed something strange. As she sat at the head table, she noticed what seemed to be movement out of the corner of her eye. Glancing over, she saw what looked to be a strange distortion of space moving around the outskirts of the party. She turned to Fate and asked, "Fate-chan, do you see that over there?"

Glancing over in the indicated direction, Fate shook her head before replying, "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be seeing."

"Nyahaha, it must have been a trick of the light."

Despite her words, there remained a small niggling of doubt. Eventually, she got up and spoke to her wife – that word still brought shivers of joy down her spine – "I'm going to go take a look around, alright sweetie?" Smiling, Fate inclined her head in acknowledgement and the brunette smiled back before approaching the distortion, which had stopped moving in the corner. Staring intently at it, the world seemed to lose focus as Nanoha became woozier. Eventually the sensation became too much, and she fell to her knees and tried to get a grip on herself.

"Interesting. I did not think you would be able to do that, white mage."

A chill went down Nanoha's back as she recognized the voice, a voice that had haunted her love's dreams for years.

_Presea Testarossa._

She quickly rose to her feet and spun around, nearly stumbling again as a result of the sudden motion. Bracing herself against the wall with one hand, she rubbed her eyes with the other, hoping beyond hope that the sight before her was an illusion.

Presea Testarossa stared down at her, an arrogant smile on her dark lips.

"It has been a long time, white mage. You have grown well."

Her dark eyes scanned the brunette's figure, causing her to tremble with unease.

"How are you here? You vanished twenty years ago when the Garden of Time collapsed!"

"You do not need to know that. I am merely here to see… what has become of that thing since I left it all those years ago."

Nanoha glared angrily at the purple-haired witch, her body trembling with a mixture of fury and disorientation as she reached for the device around her neck.

"I don't know what you're planning on doing to Fate-chan, but I'll stop you here and now! Raising Heart, set up!"

As her barrier jacket activated, Presea merely raised an arm, brushing aside her hair before idly snapping her fingers. Nanoha was stunned to find that despite her best efforts, she was frozen and unable to act on her intentions.

"Don't be so droll, white mage. I am merely here to observe. Surely you've realized that no one has done anything by now. Indeed, it surprised me that you even noticed me at all."

Glancing behind the subject of her ire, Nanoha realized that everyone had frozen in place, as if time itself had ground to a halt.

"Yes, it's just a little trick I picked up after the Garden of Time incident. After I returned, I decided that I wanted to see what would be changing."

Nanoha blinked, then cried out, "What do you mean changing!? You're not changing anything! I'll stop you!"

Presea laughed, a dark, cruel sound in a place that had so recently been nothing but a place of joy and happiness. "It doesn't matter what you know or what you try, white mage. It's all going to be over tonight anyway."

With those words, Presea vanished in a purple flash, and everything returned to motion, slowly at first then steadily increasing. Nanoha changed back from her barrier jacket, realizing that Presea had escaped, and made her way back to her wife.

Kissing Fate lovingly, she debated bringing up the situation with Presea to her partner. Staring into her eyes, she saw nothing but joy; the shadows of doubt left by her troubled past had vanished. Sighing, Nanoha realized that nothing useful would come of reopening old wounds.

"Yahoo! You guys finally did it! Haha, congratulations! I've been calling it since we hit puberty!"

The rambunctious voice of their friend Hayate brought Nanoha out of her musings, and she smiled as she returned back to the festivities. Still, the last words of Presea remained in the back of her head, an omen of ill portent.

_It's all going to be over tonight anyway._

**(Vv~o~vV)**

The newlyweds had retired for the night; their honeymoon was going to begin the next day and the duo was eager to get some alone time. Bidding farewell to their friends, the two returned to the master bedroom of their house, a modest two-story affair, and cuddled together in bed. Vivio had told them earlier that she would be staying at Einhard's place, in-between thinly veiled innuendo and crude hand gestures.

Suddenly overcome by weariness, Nanoha was unable to resist as she was lulled to sleep, the soft breaths of Fate acting as a balm to her ears.

**(Vv~o~vV)**

In what seemed like no time, she was startled awake by Fate suddenly pulling out of her grip and sitting up. Glancing at the bedside clock, she saw that it was barely past midnight and blearily glanced up at her wife.

_It's all going to be over tonight anyway._

Suddenly remembering Presea's words, Nanoha fought down a sudden surge of panic as she tried to call for her wife, "Fate-chan, what's going on? Lie back down and sleep with me."

Fate reached down and brushed her fingers against Nanoha's brow before moving down to her eyes, causing them to flutter shut. Under her wife's ministrations, her breathing slowed as her anxiety vanished and sleep approached once more.

Suddenly, she heard what seemed like a whisper from her love.

"You possess a powerful gift," There was a touch on her cheek, "to shape people as easily as others breathe…" She felt a pressure on her lips, "You will need it in the times to come."

Suddenly she felt a pressure on her throat. Eyes snapping awake, she felt more than saw that Fate had her slim hands wrapped around her throat, attempting to suffocate her

"F- Fate-chan! W- What are you d-doing?"

As she struggled to break loose of her wife's sudden vice-like grip, she focused on Fate's eyes. They were dark and shadowed, the sclera completely consumed by a hazy darkness. Menacing dark cracks covered her skin, spreading and covering the tanned flesh that she so loved even as she watched on in horror.

As the pressure tightened, her vision started to blacken, her brain struggling for the oxygen required to continue functioning. Twitching weakly, her arms came to rest weakly on her lover's body. Running out of energy, her eyes shut closed.

Darkness consumed her, and there was the sound of shattering glass.

**(Vv~o~vV)**

Nanoha gasped for air as she awoke, her heart pounding frenetically. Grasping at her throat, she was stunned to realize that there was no pain, as if she was not being strangled in her last waking memory. She stared around frantically, gasping as she realized that she was not in the bedroom she shared with Fate. Instead, under her incredulous gaze, the bedroom she had used for her childhood at the Takamachi household sat tauntingly.

_What is going on?_

**(Vv~o~vV)**

_Local Word Count: 2404_

_Author's Note: This is like my fifth time trying to write this story. I think I know what I'm doing this time. Although this chapter started in first person, then moved to third person omnipotent, it's going to stay primarily in the third person limited perspective that it ended with, focused on Nanoha._


	2. Part the Second: Shift

_**Heart of Many, Hearts of One**_

_It was said that they would never know if her mother had found the 'promised land' of lost technology, but when one day they woke up to a world where Fate had never existed, well… one girl might have guessed._

_By __**Jokulhaup**_

_**Disclaimer**__: This author, Jokulhaup, claims ownership of none of the assorted media presented in his stories; they are the works of their respective creators. He is also not profiting in any way beyond mental satisfaction at expanding upon an interesting idea._

~ **Part the Second:** Shift ~

Nanoha glanced around the familiar room, eyes scanning furtively for any signs of foul play.

_How is this possible? The last time I remember is-_

Her heart clenched tightly as she remembered the last event to play out before she had wound up in this situation, with her beloved wife Fate attempting to strangle her to death.

_What was happening to her? That darkness was unnatural and oozed malice._

Shaking her head, Nanoha slipped out of bed – clad in pajamas she hadn't even _seen_ since high school – and stalked over to her desk. Slumping onto the cold wood surface, she rested her forehead against the desk as she tried to think of what to do.

_Okay, I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not sure what's going on and what to do and-_

Before she could sink further into her panicked despair, her device chimed loudly.

**[An urgent message has arrived, my lady. Do you wish to open it?]**

Without glancing down, Nanoha was surprised to feel the familiar weight of her device around her neck, where she hadn't been the night before. Confused, she inquired, "Raising Heart, do you have logs on last night? I want to analyze them."

The device beeped before responding.

**[Raising Heart… unknown designation. An urgent message has arrived, my lady. Do you wish to open it?]**

"Unknown desig- What is the designation of this device?" Struck by surprising blow after surprising blow, Nanoha glanced down towards her necklace. Now that she was actually focusing on it, she saw that it was not the familiar garnet orb that she had grown up with. Instead, a glimmering emerald sphere resting in her hand; she had not noticed the difference in color until just then.

**[This device is designated Riven Heart, my lady. An urgent message has arrived, my lady. Do you wish to open it?]**

Mouth agape, Nanoha could only stare blankly at the small orb that resembled her darling Raising Heart so much.

"I… I- Yes. Open the message."

**[Complying. Opening urgent message.]**

The device began to hum, before glowing blindingly. Once again, Nanoha felt a falling sensation.

_I really need to stop falling into these situations._

**(Vv~o~vV)**

After several seconds, Nanoha felt her body impact something soft and plush. Sinking into the unknown material, she sat for several seconds as her vision began to return from the bright light. With her eyes still closed, she simply sat in the strange plushy material she had landed on.

"Ahem. If you're quite done? I do have a timetable to follow."

Shrieking in surprise, Nanoha sprang up and turned towards the source of the noise, she saw a communication monitor with an unknown woman smirking at her. The woman was thin but beautiful, with elfin features and crimson hair long enough to get cut off by the screen. Her fae-like features were arrayed into an amused expression as she stared through the monitor.

"I don't know what your reaction may have been, but I'm sure it was hilarious."

Nanoha blinked before replying, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I'm sure at this point you've asked what I mean. I am incapable of interacting directly with you, as this is a pre-recorded message. In the event that you had not reacted or asked how I didn't know, the previous message must have seemed like insanity. That said I have brought you into this area, a one-time pocket dimension, in order to speak uninterrupted. After our conversation, I will deposit you near your original location."

Nanoha blinked twice, this was a recording? But the message had replied as if it was actually replying. Opening her mouth, she was about to say something – anything – to verify the preprogrammed nature of the other person.

"Please do not interrupt. I am short on time, and have much information to cover. The fact that this message has been activated means that the situation has become dire; the balance of dimensional stability has shifted, causing a chain reaction of events that have consequences even I couldn't fathom. To introduce myself, I am Agwynn vas Hazard, chief director of the Space-Time Manipulation Division of the scientific city-state known as Al-Hazard. Our division delved into the study of the manipulation of space and time for the betterment of our people."

Nanoha gasped. Al-Hazard? The lost city of technology that had vanished even before the Ancient Belkans were beginning to unify?

"We were studying the concept of multiple dimensions, where every choice can create its own dimension based on its repercussions, when we triggered something we should not have. The result was that the fabric of existence began to destabilize, I won't go into details, as the preliminary depth of knowledge alone would consume all of my available recording time. We managed to re-stabilize the universe, but it came at a cost. My civilization has been destroyed and I have no choice but to leave our final safeguard in the hands of you."

Nanoha blinked. A final safeguard sounded promising, but what did it safeguard against?

"Although our city-state still stands, all of its residents have long since passed. I am the only one left, and I have created this recording to inform my successor on what to do. In the event that one dimension becomes prominent, such as through direct manipulation via our own technology, they must be forced back into alignment otherwise the prominent one will crush the other dimensions as it continues to grow; vast or not, the universe cannot contain an infinite amount of material. Eventually, a single dimension will remain, where all choices are locked and all situations are set. It will be the ultimate example of predestination."

Nanoha paused. This recording was almost scary in how it answered her questions even as she thought them.

"The safeguard takes the form of three devices, the three Hearts of Al-Hazard. The first is Raising Heart, which embodies the hopes and dreams of our people. The second is Riven Heart, which represents the losses we have suffered. Finally, there is Relinquished Heart, which represents the sacrifices made in order to progress. When these three are brought to Al-Hazard, their bearer will attain full systemic control of the entire city, granting nearly god-like powers, as well as the resources and strength to restore the dimensional balance. This is your mission. Find the Hearts. Reach Al-hazard. Prevent the destruction of the universe."

Here, the image adopted a serious expression, losing the bemused one it had worn during its exposition.

"You, who possess the gift of bonds to shape people as easily as others breathe, will find your gift both a blessing and a curse on this journey. I have unlocked the hidden protocols on the available Heart. I'm sorry, but I have no more time."

Even as she spoke, the fair creature in the message began to wither away, as if aging rapidly.

"I wish you the best of luck."

There was another flash of light.

**(Vv~o~vV)**

Nanoha regained awareness in the middle of the seaside park of Uminari City. Glancing around, she stood up before making her way deeper into the trees. It had been morning when she had entered… wherever Riven Heart had taken her, but it was now sunset; she had spent the entire day inside learning from the entity known as Agwynn vas Hazard.

Pulling the device from around her neck, she spoke to it, "Riven Heart, what triggered the message's arrival?"

The device remained quiet, before chiming.

**[This device interfaced with its sister device, Raising Heart. Her location is currently unknown, but in the event of two Hearts coming into contact – an event only possible through dimensional overlap significant enough to disrupt the balance – the message is automatically triggered for the last logged users of the devices. In this case, both devices were synced with Takamachi Nanoha.]**

Nanoha paused.

"Does that mean that whoever found Raising Heart could have received the message as well?"

The device sat silent for a moment.

**[It is… uncertain. Raising Heart may have arrived in an unpopulated zone. Upon release of the safeguard protocols, all Hearts are forcibly pulled into the dimension of the first device to trigger the final message. The message would only trigger when a qualifying individual is within contact range. The qualification is possession of the gift of bonds, the ability to form and break bonds with other people easily.]**

"Understood. Then I suppose I will have to work with you now. Together we'll find the other hearts and save creation!"

**[Yes, my lady.]**

**(Vv~o~vV)**

Crimson eyes narrowed as they observed the figure in the brush. They had been following the brunette since her arrival in the park, and they did not like what they saw. Raising a hand to her ear, the figure spoke quietly into a headset.

"Target has been found. For now I will simply observe, but will confront the target the moment an opening has been found. Citadel out."

Focusing back on her target, the figure's brow furrowed in thought.

_The resemblance is uncanny… and that girl has been missing all day. What happened to her? I must find out._

Seeing that her target was on the move, the figure sank into the earth before pursuing.

**(Vv~o~vV)**

Nanoha couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching her, even as she headed back home. Shaking her head in an attempt to drop the unsettling feeling settling on her psyche, she began to walk faster, hoping to make it home and determine how this dimension was different from her own.

As she neared the Takamachi household, she slowed to a stop as she beheld the five people assembled outside her door. An eighteen year old Hayate Yagami and her Wolkenritter seemed to be having a meeting of some sort at the entrance to her home. Nanoha stepped back, she couldn't deal with this right now; she needed to figure out what was different so she didn't make everyone else suspicious.

Even as she began to back away, Shamal paused mid-sentence before looking up, a frown on her face. She immediately locked on to Nanoha's location in the shadows, and began gesturing to her master and comrades towards the general area. Knowing that Shamal had managed to sense her, Nanoha dropped all pretenses of a subtle escape and turned. She began to run, shocking herself when she realized that the Takamachi Nanoha of this dimension was apparently significantly more fit than she had been at this point in her life. She quickly acclimated to her increased physical prowess as she dashed away, hoping to find a hiding spot where she could perhaps use disguise magic to hide herself.

Her plans were shot even before she could solidify them as she felt a barrier come into place and Hayate landed in front of her. She seemed surprised to see Nanoha, and uttered, "Nanoha-chan! You're back! We thought you went missing and were kidnapped or something!" She quickly reached out and embraced the stunned brunette, who could do little more than awkwardly pat her distraught friend on the back.

"Step away from her. She is not who you believe her to be."

Both brunettes froze at the voice, one out of surprise and the other out of recognition. Separating, they both glanced further down the alley, where a figure walked out of the shadows and into the light.

She was a woman, with quite a generous figure. Her feet were covered by dark green hiking boots, and spandex covered what was visible of her long, toned legs before being cut off by a dark green and brown pair of shorts, a coloration that reminded Nanoha of trees. The outfit continued up to a similarly colored short cut vest worn over a T-shirt with a camouflage design. Bare arms – otherwise marked only by a single emerald-gemmed metal bracelet on her right wrist – were crossed over her chest, and her skin was tanned as a sign of considerable time spent outdoors. Nanoha glanced up at the figure's face and was stunned to see familiar features arranged into what could best be described as a suspicious gaze directed at her, crimson eyes piercing and short unruly blonde hair fluttering in the breeze.

**(Vv~o~vV)**

_No way… it's Fate!_

Nanoha could scarcely believe the image in front of her eyes. What was her wife doing here? Why was she wearing those clothes and hair, although a small part of her mind admitted that, despite being against her normal style, they definitely gave Fate a more primal aura that made her feel excited. Lastly, why did Fate seem to be the same age as before the incident while she and Hayate had become younger?

"What do you mean she's not who I think she is?"

Hayate stepped forward, an arm raised as if to protect Nanoha from Fate – an unusual gesture, to be sure.

"She looks like Nanoha to me, why aren't you happier that she's fine?"

The blonde frowned, her gaze unwavering as she apparently tried to stare into Nanoha's soul.

"Believe me, I would be the happiest to confirm that Nanoha was safe. But that. Isn't. Nanoha. Feel it for yourself, the Nanoha you and I know possesses barely enough magic to operate her device, nothing more. Whoever is in control has enough mana to match either of us. There was a dimensional anomaly earlier today that I was investigating; it was centered around Nanoha's home. I think whatever it is that happened has possessed our friend."

Hayate frowned, before closing her eyes, her brow furrowed in concentration. Gasping suddenly, she turned and sprang back away from Nanoha, staff raised and wings stiffened.

"Imposter! Who are you and what have you done with our friend!?"

**(Vv~o~vV)**

**[My lady, the situation is rapidly spiraling out of control.]**

Riven Heart's voice rang in Nanoha's mind, affirming her own thoughts on the situation.

She raised her hands placatingly, hoping to avoid violence with those she considered her friends.

"Please calm down. I am still the Nanoha that you know. There have been… extenuating circumstances. Let's all calm down so we can talk this out, okay Hayate-chan? Fate-chan?"

Hayate paled, a hand coming to cover her mouth, as the blonde's mouth thinned into a line and she drummed the fingers of her right hand across her crossed arms, gaze focused on Nanoha. Suddenly, she narrowed her eyes, and the earth began to tremble, cracks spreading along the ground originating from the blonde and causing Nanoha's balance to waver.

"My name is Alicia Testarossa. If you're attempting to infiltrate our ranks using that body, you are doing a piss-poor job of it. Now, I'll ask you once, what have you done with the true Takamachi Nanoha?"

Nanoha stared in shock, unsure if she had heard correctly. The blonde seemed to take her silence as an answer, and continued, "Very well then. If you refuse to cooperate, I will force you to submit before finding out what you've done to my partner. Atlas, engage!"

The now-identified Alicia knelt on one knee and raised her fist. Without another word, she punched the floor, causing the earth to shatter catastrophically and obscuring her form with dust, even as green mana poured out from her frame.

A male voice called out through the obscuration.

**[As you will, ma'am.]**

From her place on the ground, where she had fallen from the force of the blow, Nanoha's thoughts could be summed up in one statement.

_I think I've figured out what changed, oh dear._

**(Vv~o~vV)**

_Local Word Count: 2589_

_Author's Note: Exposition heavy. Sorry, I couldn't avoid it. More drama. The change at this point should be fairly obvious. Please leave any comments or criticisms either in the NanoFate board through the link in my profile, or as a review._


	3. Part the Third: Impact

_**Heart of Many, Hearts of One**_

_It was said that they would never know if her mother had found the 'promised land' of lost technology, but when one day they woke up to a world where Fate had never existed, well… one girl might have guessed._

_By __**Jokulhaup**_

_**Disclaimer**__: This author, Jokulhaup, claims ownership of none of the assorted media presented in his stories; they are the works of their respective creators. He is also not profiting in any way beyond mental satisfaction at expanding upon an interesting idea._

~ **Part the Third:** Impact ~

Nanoha clambered to her feet, staring at the cloud of dust anxiously. Before she could figure out what to make of this new development, a gauntlet covered fist broke through the shroud, the force of its passing dispersing the entire cloud and revealing the combat-ready blonde within.

Her right arm was thrust out, and was clad in a dark green clawed gauntlet up to her elbow with a curved blade protruding outwards along the forearm. The rest of her arm was bare up the shoulder, where a spandex-like mesh served as an underclothing for her armor. Her chest was covered in a breastplate that covered her entire upper body, opening only at her midriff where spandex covered her belly. Her left shoulder was covered by a large pauldron from which a curved blade jutted out. Her left arm was covered in a vambrace that protected her forearm, leaving her gloved hand free. Her thighs were covered in what seemed like sharp sheets of metal arrayed to resemble scales, and her legs were protected by dark green greaves and boots that assured steady footing.

Atlas' voice rang out, **[Assault form engaged.]**

_I think I'm in trouble._

Nanoha thought morbidly after bearing witness to the blonde goddess' transformation. Alicia maintained her steely gaze on Nanoha, wary of any tricks the imposter could pull. The brunette gulped nervously as she realized that her blonde adversary was not going to be pulling any punches.

**[My lady, now may be the time for you to use me.]**

Nanoha blinked at the sound of the foreign voice in her head before replying, _"But I don't know how to utilize you in combat, if anything, this will only make matters worse!"_

**[It is alright, my lady. I am equipped with a synchronization system that will allow you to utilize me passably, perhaps enough to convince the other that you are in fact Takamachi Nanoha.]**

"_Well… alright then, it's a better idea than doing nothing and getting my butt beaten."_

**[Very well then. Because this is technically our first time working together, we must establish our contract. Call out our creed and form our bond!]**

**(Vv~o~vV)**

Alicia stood at a distance from her target, who had her head down and her eyes closed.

Without turning to Hayate she spoke, "Stay out of my way, this is no longer your fight. Besides," a cold smile appeared on her beautiful face, "I won't need your help with this trash anyway."

Despite her bravado and the massive opening left by the duplicitous brunette, she was wary of making the first move in case she charged headlong into a trap. She readied herself in a defensive stance, arms raised in front of her body and feet spread, when the brunette suddenly raised her head and made eye contact, lips moving. Straining her ears, she could barely make out the words being whispered into the wind, words that eliminated her caution and sent her bursting into motion.

"I bear suffering without end. Under our union, we strive towards perfection. Edge without wear, motion without waste, and an unbending will, to this heart! Victory with these hands. Riven Heart, synchronize!"

**[Certainly, my lady.]**

Alicia dashed forward, worried that the imposter was somehow able to usurp authorization over her partner's device, when she was blown back by a burst of magic. Flipping once in the air, she landed on her feet as an aura of magic formed, with the imposter Nanoha standing in the epicenter. Within moments, the aura vanished in a burst of displaced air, unveiling the mage inside.

This self-proclaimed Takamachi Nanoha was changed. Whereas before she had been wearing a dusty set of pink pajamas with slippers, now she was clad in a barrier jacket reminiscent of her old one. Instead of a full dress, the white and blue material opened at the front akin to a trench coat's flaps in order to reveal a second skirt, this one emblazoned with a cross design. In between these two layers was a second set of flaps, these colored white and red. Her upper body was covered in a white shirt with blue lining. Her arms were covered by an open white jacket that cut off in length around her midriff, and her shoulders were protected by metallic guards. In her left hand was a sword with an emerald embedded into a crescent at the pommel and a thin blade, suitable for elegance and technique rather than strength. Metallic vambraces expanded from her gloves to cover her forearms. Hovering over her right shoulder was a metallic brace-like device, also containing an emerald. The brunette's head was left uncovered, and her hair was tied up into twin tails to keep it from obscuring her vision.

The voice of Riven Heart chimed out, **[Synchronization initiated.]**

Nanoha, who'd had her eyes closed, opened them and stared into Alicia's incarnadine eyes with determination.

Boldly she declared, "I am Takamachi Nanoha; please give me the opportunity to open your eyes."

**(Vv~o~vV) **

Alicia clenched her unarmored hand tightly into a fist. This… this fake had dared to steal a precious treasure from her partner! This indignation could not go unanswered. Still, the sight of the Nanoha lookalike activating the device injected a modicum of doubt into her heart. To date, only Takamachi Nanoha had successfully synchronized with Riven Heart to any notable degree. Taking a breath, the blonde settled back into a combative stance.

"You may possess the ability to use Riven Heart like my- like Nanoha does, but I remain… unconvinced. Someone precious to me once said that when two warriors meet, they can learn more about each other through a clash of fists than through words. If you truly are who you claim to be, prove it to me in the way only I will accept, through combat!"

With that declaration, Alicia swung upwards towards the floor, punching through the ground at Nanoha. Her gauntleted fist tore through the concrete like water and launched bolts of mana-imbued wreckage at the brunette. Nanoha turned so that the floating device over her right shoulder was pointed towards the oncoming assault.

**[Ardent Field.]**

A green barrier composed of pulsating concentric hexagons sprang to life from the device to block the attack, even as she reared back her other arm with the sword in hand.

"If that's how it must be, then I will do my best to prove myself to you! **Line Blade**! Divide!"

As the onslaught stopped, she sliced horizontally with Riven Heart, tearing a crescent wave of mana through the air towards the blonde. However, Alicia had burst into motion the moment her attack had gone off. Vaulting over the wave, she performed a mid-air somersault before slamming her left foot into the earth.

"Tremble and shake, as your resolve shatters before the earth!" she declared, rupturing the floor in a cone shape towards Nanoha. The girl leapt into the air, magical wings alighting her feet to signify flight, to avoid the oncoming wave of destruction.

She pulled back to safety before slicing the air in a cross shape with a cry of "**Cross blade!** Divide!"

An X-shaped blast of magic lanced through the air towards the stationary blonde, who was staring up in surprise. Quickly shaking herself out of her stupor, Alicia pulled her gauntlet back, which began to vibrate and glow. Punching forward towards Nanoha, mana burst out vents located near the elbow at the back of the gauntlet, causing her to surge forward like a human missile, easily shattering the oncoming blast like glass and closing the distance with Nanoha.

Raising her sword to block the punch, Nanoha grunted as she was knocked back by the force of the blow. As she attempted to regain her bearings, she realized that they were once again in the park by the sea. She stared down at Alicia, who had since landed from her self-propelled punch and was staring up at the flying mage. Suddenly, realization struck Nanoha.

"She's an earth-type mage; she doesn't want to separate from the source of her abilities!"

Thinking quickly, the brunette flew out over the water, where she prepared to unleash another flurry of cutting waves towards the grounded blonde, positive that the blonde would not be able to retaliate. Thus, she was completely unprepared when she turned back towards the shore and a gauntleted fist smashed into her stomach. Spit burst from her mouth and she was sent hurtling down towards the water, barely managing to regain control before she splashed into it. Focusing back on Alicia, she was shocked to see the blonde standing with arms crossed on a floating slab of earth, staring down mockingly at her.

"Fool girl," the blonde stated, "did you believe that I would be limited to the ground alone? Atlas is he who carries the earth, not the other way around!"

The woman crouched then slapped her palms down onto the surface of the earth, and the slab instantly reshaped into a drill-like form. Rearing back with her gauntlet again, she punched the platform, her magical self-propulsion acting as a rocket for the missile. The makeshift drill began to spiral through the air towards Nanoha, trailed by a furious stream of pale green mana. Panic overtook Nanoha as she attempted to face off against the oncoming attack with an unfamiliar device. Suddenly, she heard a voice chime within her mind.

**[Synchronization completed. Allow me, my lady.]**

Nanoha's eyes began to glow dimly as her body moved independently of her command, catching the blade of her sword in the groove of the drill and following it upwards in order to move along with, and around, the spinning motion of the drill. Building speed, she swept past the mobile platform-turned-projectile in a smooth motion and appeared behind Alicia, who stood with her back towards the brunette as the drill stopped moving. Using the circular momentum built from weaving around the drill, she spun with her blade poised to instantly decapitate the blonde from the left.

_Riposte!_

Without even glancing backwards, Alicia raised her left shoulder, catching the strike with her pauldron's blade. The force of the impact resonated throughout Nanoha's body like the ringing of a bell, nearly causing her to drop her weapon from the blow. Twisting her own arm, Alicia flipped Nanoha head over heels over herself, where their eyes made contact upside down, before once again punching the magical knight in the stomach. Bile erupted from the brunette's mouth as she vomited and was once again sent hurtling away from her opponent. Alicia reversed the drill transformation of her transport and crossed her arms, impassively staring at Nanoha as the brunette fought to catch her breath.

"That's more like the Nanoha that I know: using technique and strategy in the absence of magical strength! You can neither block my attacks nor pierce my defense, so what will you do?"

Even as she spoke, the blonde leaned back, shifting the balance of her earthen platform with the heel of her foot. As she finished her question, she lightly kicked the tilted slab with the toe of her boot, causing small drill shaped missiles to fire out of the airborne earth towards the white mage. Nanoha, eyes still aglow, managed to weave through most of the projectiles, getting clipped only by a few. After several seconds under the continuous assault, she cried out in frustration, "How can you still have any material left on that platform? You should have used it all by now!"

Alicia stared in bemusement at the struggling brunette, her crimson eyes judging her foe's evasive maneuvers, before replying, "As I've said, Atlas is he who carries the earth. So long as I am engaged with him, I can use my own mana to generate the earth needed for my techniques."

She clapped her hands together, ending the onslaught, "But enough. So far you have failed to prove yourself to me. I will provide you with one more opportunity to do so. If you fail, you will be dissected, captured, and interrogated, in that order."

She stood a ways away from the panting white mage, who eyed her warily. Suddenly, the blonde thrust out both, hands fingers spread wide and index fingers and thumbs touching. Her expression became void of all emotion as she imperiously declared.

"Be one with the earth!"

A spherical shield, approximately thirty meters in radius, formed around Nanoha, who was positioned in the center of both the diamond formed by Alicia's hands and the sphere. As the blonde's eyes narrowed, magical earth began to coalesce around the edges of the shield.

**(Vv~o~vV)**

Nanoha glanced around as the sphere she was enclosed in began to cover in earth.

"What's going on?" she cried out, unable to fathom the situation she found herself trapped in.

**[It is the ultimate technique of Alicia Testarossa. You will not be able to break through the perimeter shield in time to escape the technique. Our only option is to utilize this Takamachi Nanoha's signature technique. Quickly, we are running out of time, my lady.]**

Nanoha took a deep breath, "I put my life in your hands, Riven Heart. Guide us to safety."

**[Very well, my lady. Increasing synchronization…]**

**(Vv~o~vV)**

The blonde's eyes focused intently on her creation, lips thinned into a cold smile. An outer layer had fully formed and blocked the brunette from her view before another began to form between it and the shield wall, compressing the already existing layer. Once the new layer was complete, another formed between it and the wall with a gravelly grinding sound. And so it repeated, layer after layer forming and packing the innermost earth deeper and deeper to pulverize whatever was unfortunate enough to be stuck inside.

"The ultimate technique of my magic: forged through trial and error and tempered by my own blood, sweat, and tears. A technique that has the potential to create entire worlds, it is the **Birth of Origin**."

Although there was no way for the target of her ire to reply or even hear Alicia's explanation, she spoke aloud as a single bead of sweat dripped from her brow, eyes squinted in focus and body trembling lightly from the massive amount of mana being channeled. She could feel that the technique was nearing completion. Soon, the core of the sphere would be filled, and the imposter would be crushed completely.

In just a few heartbeats, the deed was done. Within a minute of initiating the technique, the entire planetoid had been created, completely crushing whatever had been unfortunate enough to be caught inside. She turned away as her mobile platform floated towards the shore, ignoring the large sphere of earth and stone hovering ominously, when a disturbance caught her attention.

A strange fluctuation in the air caught her eye, a handful of meters away. As she beheld it, the fluctuation grew; a pinprick of light shining from its center before vertically tearing a hole in space and revealing a brilliant light. Out of the tear flew Takamachi Nanoha, eyes shining like sapphires as she broke into the world, sword raised to run Alicia through. The blonde's mouth broke into grin against her will as she witnessed the evidence she had been seeking, even as she raised her gauntlet and caught the blade with her own.

"You've done it! I'm not sure what happened to you, I have no choice but to believe you now. Only Takamachi Nanoha could synchronize with _that_ device enough to utilize spatial distortions like that."

As she spoke, Nanoha's eyes drooped, her body taxed by the strain of performing such a technique. Collapsing against Alicia, her cheek rested against the cool metal of the blonde's breastplate as her barrier jacket and device dispersed, Riven Heart returning to necklace form. Alicia wrapped her left arm around the exhausted brunette and smiled down warmly at her.

"Rest well, my partner. We'll figure out what has happened to you when you have recovered."

Nanoha's eyes shut and she slipped into the arms of oblivion.

**(Vv~o~vV)**

Amethyst eyes shut tightly as a bright light attempted to blind them through their eyelids. Hearing the birds chirping and feeling the sun shining on her face, Nanoha sighed before sitting up and opening her eyes. She was stunned to see that she was back in the master bedroom she shared with her beloved Fate, before all these inter-dimensional shenanigans began. She reached for her neck but grasped nothing, and a glance at the bedside table revealed that her device was not there either.

_Okay, this is getting annoying. Was that all a dream?_

Breathing deeply, she could smell Fate's scent, a mix of vanilla and cinnamon. She got out of bed and dressed quickly, not drawing any conclusions regarding recent events until she could speak with someone, Yuuno maybe. Preparing herself for the day, she put on her shoes at the front door and opened the entrance, ready to set out. She was brought to a halt when the door opened into nothing. Instead of the quiet suburban neighborhood she expected, a cold, white void was presented before her.

"Close the door. You're letting all the warmth out."

Surprised, Nanoha shut the door and turned around. Sitting on the couch of her living room, with their back turned to her, was a mysterious woman with loose auburn hair. Under Nanoha's cautious and confused gaze, the figure turned around and she was stunned to see her own features staring back, a familiar mouth arrayed into an amused smirk.

"Well? Come on over, I think we need to have a talk."

**(Vv~o~vV)**

_Local Word Count: 2935_

_Author's Note: Visual depictions of Alicia's and Nanoha's combat forms can be found at the forum linked in my profile, if the links below do not work due to FF's weird document rules. One thing to note is that I regularly go back to previous chapters and make ninja-edits. Most of these are just small changes, so don't feel like you will be left behind if you have not gone back and read them. If you have questions regarding the story, please sign in so that I can adequately reply to you._

_Reference links for barrier jackets:_

_Alicia – tinyurl. com slash 9usc5p8 – The Barrier Jacket follows more of a green/dark green theme and lacks a giant sword._

_Nanoha – tinyurl. com slash d7p55o8 – There are no wings, a smaller sword, different colors, and the sides are reversed._

_And now, a little teaser. Don't take it too seriously, I've just been talking to my idea person too much._

**(Vv~o~vV)**

"Fate-chan!"

The brunette's voice echoed throughout the massive chamber, although the target of her cry seemed not to notice. The blond was covered in some sort of strange crimson armor that was barely visible under the veil of her hair, which was tied into a low ponytail. Her left hand was out of sight, clenched into a fist in front of her. The red-clad mage had her back to Nanoha, who frowned at the lack of response. Stepping forward, she tried again.

"Fate-chan? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

Without warning, the blonde woman spun on her heel, her clenched fist opened as she swung her arm in a wide, sweeping gesture fit for a grand unveiling. Arm extended to the side, her eyes gleamed with madness as she bared her fangs at Nanoha.

"Ware wa Meshia nari! Bwah ha ha ha!"

An emerald blade of light materialized in her outstretched hand as a bloodthirsty grin marred her elegant features. An evil black aura began to surround the blonde as she began to laugh maniacally.

Nanoha instantly readied her own blade as her barrier jacket formed into place. Deep in her heart, she knew that only one of them was going to be leaving that room alive.

**(Vv~o~vV)**

_Until next time! Please leave a review or PM with your thoughts!_


End file.
